Josh the new boy
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: Josh the new boy has been in the house for a week now and has become best friends with Eddie and Fabian but they dont know that Josh secretly beats up Patricia will eddie find out and if he does what will he do


Josh the new boy had been at Anubis house for a week now he shares a room with Eddie and Fabian, since he has been there he has become best friends with them but there is something they don't know about Him, the truth is he beats up Patricia and threatens her to tell no- one

Eddie, Fabian, Josh and Patricia were sitting in the living room talking when amber came running in

Amber: Eddie, Fabian where is my Mirror you borrowed last week, I need it back

Eddie: um, we will go find it come on Fabian, josh take care of Patricia for me

Patricia: no

Every one stared at her

Patricia: I mean can I come with you , maybe I can help

Eddie: okay

They all went into the boys room and looked for the missing mirror

Eddie: hey yacker how did you get them bruises

Patricia: um (looking at Josh)

Josh was staring back at her giving evil eyes

Patricia: oh the Bruises, I got them by… being pushed into the door frame at school

Eddie: be careful in the future ok

Patricia: (sarcastic) yes Dad

Eddie smiled at her

Amber: Found it, omg what have you done to it, why is there half a hogi on it

Eddie: so that's where it was, thanks amber (Taking the hogi off her and taking a bite of it) hmmmmm that's a good hogi

Amber: ewww I think I might actually throw up

Eddie: what, what happened to the 5 week rule, its only been there for about 3 weeks and a half

Fabian: Eddie it is supposed to be the 5 second rule

Eddie: oh, hm who cares (shrugging his shoulders?) (taking another bite)

That night in Eddie, Fabian and Joshes room

Eddie: I've got to go and have a meeting with my dad see you guys later, protect Patricia guys ok

Fabian: but I've got a…

But Eddie had already walked off

Fabian: I've got to go too guys I've got a date with Nina

Josh: what, are you two stepping out again?

Fabian: well, were working on it.

Fabian went off

Patricia: I'm going to go see joy

Josh: no sit with me

Patricia: No

Josh: come here (in an angry voice)

Patricia walked back over to him

In Mr. Sweet's office

Mr. Sweet: So Eddie I am here to talk about your behavior in class

Eddie: Yeah I know, listen to the teachers in class or you will not get a good job (mocking)

Mr. Sweet: I'm not saying its bad as such but last year you did skip classes a bit

Eddie: I'll work on it Dad

Mr. Sweet: I recall you have a new friend josh was his name wasn't it josh Watts

Eddie: yeah (chuckle) what about him

Mr. Sweet: well I did some research on him and it turns out he got kicked out of his old school because he used to beat up girls so…

Eddie got up quickly

Eddie: he's with Patricia (while he was running off)

Mr. Sweet: Eddie, Eddie, oh what's the use

Back at the house Eddie burst into his room as he stepped in he saw Josh with his hand on Patricia's throat smacking her face

Josh: oh Eddie I was just helping Patricia put a necklace on

Eddie: get the hell out of this house before I kill you (trying to stay calm but shouting)

Josh slowly walked past Eddie out of the room

Eddie: are you ok (with a tear in his eye)

Patricia: I'm ok (with a tear in her eye)

Eddie walked up to Patricia and gave her a long hug and a kiss

Eddie: Where's Fabian

Patricia: I think he is on a date with Nina

Eddie: ok, I can't stand this, come on

Eddie held Patricia's Hand

Patricia: where are we going?

Eddie: I need to go see my dad to calm me down otherwise I will do something really stupid

Eddie and Patricia went to Mr. Sweet's office

Eddie burst in

Mr. Sweet: oh Eddie you almost gave me a heart attack what is it you want

Eddie: (pacing around the room) Dad calm me down or I will kill that Dick, I want to punch something

Mr. Sweet: now Eddie calm down this is how you got kicked out of your old school , Patricia I think it would be best if you leave you don't want to see Eddie in this condition

Eddie: no Patricia, stay, well if you want

Mr. Sweet: very well what do you want me to do then about Josh?

Eddie punched the wall

Mr. Sweet: Eddie! Take some breaths, breath, sit down.

Eddie took some breaths and sat down

Mr. Sweet: I will expel him is that ok

Eddie: ask Patricia (Eddie looks up at her) is just expelling him ok

Patricia: yeah just make sure he never comes back

Later on in the day

When Eddie and Patricia where going into the house they bumped into Fabian and Josh

Fabian: there you are, we have been looking everywhere for you

Eddie: What are you still doing here (looking at Josh), I told you to get out of here

Josh: well I can't exactly go can I

Eddie: yeah go sleep on the streets where filth like you belong

Fabian: have I missed something? (With a confused look on his face)

Eddie: Fabian, Patricia go in the living room me and Josh need to have a little chat

Patricia: don't to anything stupid Eddie

Fabian and Patricia went into the living room

Fabian: whats going on Patricia (stepping in the living room)

Eddie: listen you prick, Patricia means everything to me so if you hurt her it's like hurting me (to josh)

Josh: oh how touching, I think I can hear violins playing

Eddie: josh, stop trying to provoke me, you don't know what I'm capable of (breathing heavily) (in a angry voice but trying to keep calm)

Josh: hahaha you make me laugh you couldn't hurt a fly, let alone me

Eddie: right that's it

Eddie got hold of Josh and through him on the stairs and started thumping him in the chest

Everyone ran into the hall were Eddie and josh were

Jerome: fight, fight, fight

Fabian: Jerome!

Alfie: go one Eddie

Fabian: alfie!

Patricia went up to Eddie and tried to get him to stop

Patricia: ok Eddie, stop I think he has learnt his lesson, Eddie please stop you going to kill him

Eddie: I can't stop, there are some things you don't know about me Patricia.

Jerome: plot twist oooooh

Joy: (nudged him in the rib) stop Jerome this is serious)

Patricia: tell me later; right now just get of off him, please, please Eddie

Patricia finally managed to pull Eddie off of Josh.

Eddie ran out off the house

Fabian ran up to josh and felt his pulse

Fabian: he's unconscious but still alive

Nina: what was that all about?

Amber: boys, they are weird

Nina: Eddie has never acted like that before

Alfie: Trudy, when is dinner ready

Joy: help me put bring josh into the living room

Jerome: I'll help

Patricia: Fabian I'm going to find Eddie cover for us with victor

Fabian: but its dark out, I think you need a protector

Patricia: I'm going to find him

Fabian: I mean me

Patricia: you, (sniggered) couldn't protect an egg; oh you make me laugh Fabian

Patricia walked out

Patricia: Eddie, Eddie (calling)

Patricia began to hear crying from behind a bush

Patricia put her head round to see Eddie crying behind it and sat down next to him

Patricia: hi, are you ok

Eddie began to smirk

Patricia: what did you mean, there are things I don't know about you

Eddie: are you sure you want to know

Patricia nodded

Eddie: (sniffing) at my old school

(Flashback starts)

There was this guy called Andy and he used to really annoy me, he used to pick on everyone, including me. Anyway one lunchtime I saw him bullying this girl which really annoyed me and she tried to run away, but he grabbed hold of her and smacked her round the face and through her on the floor.

(sigh) and I couldn't control myself I ran up to him and pushed him on the floor and, did what I did to josh, I kept thumping him in the chest, and I couldn't stop and by the time the teachers pulled me off of him he was dead, and me and my family had to run for it and move first we moved to somewhere different then something else happened now I'm here, that is one of the reason my dad left

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Eddie: (panicing) I have gotta get out of here before the police show up(getting up)

Patricia: Eddie its ok calm down Josh is alive

Eddie: are you sure

Patricia: yes, now come on lets go back to the house.

Eddie: wait Patricia, you don't care, that… you know

Patricia: um come on it's almost 10:00 we better go

Eddie: Patricia?

Patricia: I just don't know what to say, I don't care well not really but you need to try and control it ok

Eddie: yeah I know mom

Patricia smiled at him

Eddie looked at his watch

Eddie: oh crap, we gotta go

Eddie grabbed hold of Patricia's hand and ran to Anubis house

Eddie and Patricia burst through the doors

Eddie: sorry we are late victor

Eddie let go of Patricia's hand and kissed her

Victor: very romantic now bed now

Eddie walked in his room he looked round his room to see Fabian but Josh was there too

Eddie felt the anger coming back to him so he left the room

Victor: what are you doing I thought I told you to get to bed

Eddie: (deep breaths) I cant victor, please, not in there

Victor: well why not

Mr. Sweet ran in the house

Mr. Sweet: (panting) oh Eddie I came as soon I heard are you ok

Eddie: (smiling) I'm fine dad

Mr. Sweet: is he ok you know josh

Eddie: yeah, but he doesn't get out of my room now he wont be

Mr. Sweet: ok calm down I will go in and a chat with him

Mr. Sweet went in the room

Mr. Sweet: um josh I think I would be best if you left

Josh: um Mr. Sweet I cant leave the room because my ribs are bruied and now It hurts when I walk

Mr. Sweet: Not the room Josh, the school

Josh: what! It was your psycho son who almost killed me he should be expelled not me

Mr. Sweet: I will deal with Eddie later

Josh: but if I was your son you would be on my side, so that is just not fair

Mr. Sweet: now please, pack you belonging's and get out

Mr. Sweet exit the room

Eddie: dad what happened?

Mr. Sweet: he's going, but I still need to have a word with you young man

Josh came out with his bags Packed

Josh: goodbye Eddie, I hope you're happy

Eddie was about to lash out as him but Mr. Sweet stopped him

Mr. Sweet: Edison behave

Josh: (walking away) maybe I should go say one last goodbye to Patricia.

Eddie: (shouting) you stay away from her

Josh: you haven't seen the last of me and my family, it could be anyone, keep a look out

Josh exit the house

Mr. Sweet: now good night Eddie I would like to see you tomorrow morning in my office

Eddie: yeah but he …

Mr. Sweet: hm hm

Eddie: (sigh) yes sir

Mr. Sweet walked off

Eddie went in his room and got in his bed

Eddie: (whispering to himself) "my family", what does he mean.

Fabian: I am so confused it has been a crazy day

Eddie: goodnight Fabian

Fabian: yeah (confused look on his face)

Fabian turned off the light

THE END

If you want a sequel comment that you want one and I'll do it but I will probably take some time to make =) I hope you liked it


End file.
